Waves
by Insane PJO LOver
Summary: Jack liked to freeze waves. Percy liked to create them. But when something goes wrong, Percy and Jack must work together. There has been a rise in tsunamis, a rise in hurricanes. And only these two can do something about it It's better than it sounds ... I think! I don't own ROTG and PJO Dedicated to steelersfan . chase
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So um I had this idea for a crossover. Ever since I read (on the RotG wiki) that Jack liked to freeze waves, this idea kinda kept on floating around in my head and I've finally gotten to writing it. And since the thing I write most on fanfiction is Rise of the Guardians and Percy Jackson... I'VE DECIDED TO DO A CROSSOVER! This story is for my 53 followers! I can't thank you guys enough! It is also especially dedicated to steelersfan. chase for being my first follower and faver EVER! If not for this amazing person, I probably wouldn't have written as much and I wouldn't be as confident about my writing. Blue cookies for steelersfan. chase! (::) (::)**

Jack liked to freeze waves. There. He admitted it. He didn't exactly know why but for some reason, every time he saw a huge wave, his instinct would be to freeze it. It didn't have to be a big wave. If it was a wave, Jack would freeze it. He knew that it was childish behaviour but now, that was saving lives.

He later found out that it was because of his past. He knew how it felt like to drown and he didn't wish that on anyone. The small waves, well he found freezing _those_ fun. Lately, the waves had been getting bigger and bigger, as if the sea was angry. He was currently out of breath after flying from beach to beach, freezing the waves, preventing them from killing. Of course, that wasn't normal and it had attracted the attention of the media.

The questions varied from how did it freeze to why were the huge waves so frequent to was someone protecting them?

Why were they occurring?

Scientists had been presented with this strange case. After all, who else could shed light on the matter?

Jack did everything he could. He even organised a Guardian meeting. Unfortunately, the Guardians said they would be unable to do anything. This was_nature_. The only one who could affect this was Mother Nature, or as she liked them to call her, Emily Jane. She had a soft spot for Jack. He was kind of like the forced adopted son who she didn't want at first but whom she later realised just wanted to be loved.

So Jack paid her a visit. As he reached her home in the clouds, he took in a deep breath. He was unsure if Mother Nature was going to cast him out or actually listen to him. Uncertain, he knocked on the door.

Emily Jane came out. She was a tall lady and wore a black cloak. She held herself with a regal air and had a long, lovely face. There was a touch of haughtiness but behind that, Jack could see a loving person with a kind soul.

"Jack!" Emily Jane exclaimed in delight. "What brings you here?"

"Hey Emily Jane." Jack said and then bowed down. "I'm not sure if you've heard about it, but recently there have been LOADS of waves, huge ones. They're dangerous. Could you calm the water spirits down?"

Emily Jane shook her head. "The naiads don't listen to me. Neither do the dryads or the cloud nymphs. They are controlled by beings more powerful."

"What about the Man in the Moon?"

Emily Jane took in a pained breath and spoke. "More powerful than Manny."

"Please Emily Jane! You've got to tell me. "

Emily Jane's eyes held true sorrow. She reached her arm out and patted him on the soldier, trying to soothe him. "I've sworn an oath and I have to abide by it. If you want to know, find the Old Man of the Sea. He may tell you."

Jack stood up and incredulously . "How am I supposed to find him!"

"In San Francisco. You'll find him. He smells... different. He CAN answer your questions. But don't mistake him for another being. The other being, he'd be insulted. The kinder being, not the Old Man of the Sea, is young and carefree. He represents the good of his element while the Old Man represents the bad. I'd rather not have you fight with him. There would be a lot of injuries on both sides and with you being a Guardian and him being an important hero, I'd rather both of you NOT be injured."

Emily Jane was about to turn around when Jack asked one more question "Where will I find him?"

"He resides in San Francisco. Look at beaches or ports or docks or something," before leaving, she added, "But I want you to know that I AM doing all I can to stop this."

"I know you are." Jack said. He bowed down and then took off.

"Before I leave, I have something to ask you. What did you mean by beings, with the S? There's more than one of them?"

Emily Jane gave him a weak smile. "Just go to the Old Man of the Sea."

Feeling the wind embrace his face, Jack smiled. "C'mon bud! Let's go to San Francisco." The wind buffeted him a bit and Jack tried to control it so that he wouldn't go off in the wrong direction. It was a game they played. They tried to see how much Jack could control the wind, as was his power. However, the wind was also his best friend and he tried to refrain from doing so. After all, sometimes, the wind new better. Unless it was absolutely necessary or the wind wanted to play their game, Jack didn't try to control it. Sometimes, Jack felt like the game was just something that the wind came up with to help him control it in times of need. "WOOHOO!" Jack shouted. He had been flying for YEARS, even more than 300, but for some reason, when he did fly, he felt different. He felt happy and all his troubles seemed to simply melt away.

He went to a dock first. Why? He had absolutely no idea.

Looking around, all he saw were hobos. Everywhere. They smelled weird but it was a normal hobo sort of smell. Nothing special. Still, he had to try. He walked and walked until finally, he smelt something. It was a strong smell, one that made Jack nauseous. It smelled like rotting seaweed and fish, together with polluted water. Jack did all he could NOT to gag. Walking a little further, he saw a man. A strange man he was. He honestly looked as if the sea had vomited him out. The strangest thing about him was that he seemed to be able to see Jack.

Now it made sense to him. This was why he was considered the bad of his element.

"Sir, um, Old Man of the Sea. Hi there." Jack started off quickly.

"Call me Nereus." The man spoke gruffly.

"Sorry, Nereus. I have a question for you and I was told that you could answer me. Why are the waves becoming so frequent and huge?"

Nereus cackled and a chill ran down Jack's spine. He felt like this man didn't care. Everyone in the world could die and Nereus would just smile.

"I don't answer questions for free, boy." Nereus said.

Jack growled. "You've got to tell me! Lives depend on this!"

"You think that I care?"

Jack knew that he should have reacted calmly, tried out the diplomatic approach, but his method was way easier.

Jack flicked his staff and a blast of snow came tumbling down. Oops, he thought. I shouldn't have done that.

"If you want an answer, you're going to have to do a lot more." Nereus said. Suddenly, his nose elongated and his legs merged. His skin turned grey and was smooth. And he jumped into the sea. Darn it. Dolphins had always been Jack's soft spot.

"That is not a dolphin. That is a man pretending to be one." Jack told himself. "Great. Now I'm talking to myself. A sure sign of a healthy brain."

He flew after the dolphin.

It had gone deep under water. What would he do? Jack scowled.

He searched everywhere and yet the dolphin was nowhere to be found. And then he saw it. And he knew it was the right dolphin as he went closer as, well, the smell was the same.

Before Nereus could submerge himself, Jack froze a portion of water around him. He froze the dolphin to the huge chunk of ice and Nereus had no choice but to turn back to his original form. "You got me." Nereus groaned.

"My answer?" Jack demanded.

"On the nearby beach." Nereus pointed at the direction.

"What?"

Nereus broke out of the melting ice, pushing out and turning into a shark. "Sorry, Kid. I have a one-question-per-customer policy."

Jack groaned and he flew off.

As Jack flew down to the beach, exhausted after freezing countless waves, his eyes caught sight of a couple. One with messy, black hair and sea green eyes and the girl with beautiful blonde curl and stormy grey eyes. The boy had lean muscles and was tall, being slightly over 6 feet. What really made them catch his attention was the fact that they seemed to have an aura, more powerful than anything he had experienced. And they were a pretty cute couple.

So Jack decided to eavesdrop. Well, being invisible does have its perks.

"Try to calm him down, Percy." The blonde girl said.

"I am. But he won't listen." The blonde girl gave the boy a questioning look.

"Is everything alright there?" She said.

The boy, Percy, shook his head vigorously. "Far from it, Annabeth. His people are rebelling. Old spirits are rising. His people don't think him capable! He's doing his best to NOT create huge waves. What I wanna know is who is freezing them? Definitely not _her_. She doesn't care about people. But who could it be?"

Jack was taken aback. This strange couple knew the cause, but didn't know who froze the waves. He didn't know the cause but he knew about the freezing. Jack couldn't help but chuckle and say. "You don't know how useful we would be to each other."

Percy spun around, his eyes narrowing. "Did you hear something? I'm sure I heard a voice?"

Jack's eyebrows knitted together in thought as his nose scrunched up. This teenager could hear him. If he tried harder, maybe Percy could see him!

"That... would be me." Jack said, swinging his staff around, accidentally hitting Percy on the head with it. "Oops." Jack winced.

Percy swung around and his eyes widened. "I KNEW you were real! There had to be someone out there who cared for the people, someone to raise the blizzards and stuff."

Annabeth was in shock seeing her boyfriend talk to no one in particular. "Um, Percy? People are watching..." Annabeth spoke.

Percy was quick to react. "Just because you don't see him, doesn't mean he's not there."

"Who?"

Percy smiled. "This is going to sound crazy, but Jack Frost. Don't call me crazy. Just believe in me when I tell you he's there and you should be able to see him."

Annabeth looked at Percy in the eye and said, "You're lucky I love you." It was hard, but she convinced herself Jack Frost was real. Do it for Percy, she kept telling herself. She closed her eyes and thought. Khione didn't care for the people so she wouldn't freeze the waves. Which left Jack Frost to be the only possibility left. Annabeth opened her eyes and what she saw, shocked her.

Next to Percy, was a silver-haired boy with icy blue eyes. He wore a blue hoodie and held a staff in his hand. The staff had intricate frost patterns on it which Annabeth found beautiful. As for the boy himself, Annabeth had never thought of Jack Frost as a teen before.

"So I'm guessing you're freezing the waves?" Annabeth asked.

"And I'm guessing you know the source of the waves."

Percy looked guilty as he spoke the next sentence. "My father."

_The kinder being, not the Old Man of the Sea, is young and carefree. He represents the good of his element while the Old Man represents the bad. I'd rather not have you fight with him, _he could almost hear Emily Jane say that all over again.

"Your father?"

Percy cleared his throat. "Poseidon, Greek god of the seas."

"No way." Jack muttered. Not only were the legends true, but so were the myths.

"Any idea on WHY he's making these waves?"

"Over the past few weeks, his people, the mer folk, started rebelling because they thought my father incapable pf protecting them from the rising old sea spirits. Poseidon had to do his best to control himself while settling disputes. If he hadn't been trying, no amount of your freezing or my water manipulating would help."

Jack pondered for a moment before speaking once more. "WHY are they rebelling?"

"Some water spirits believe that _they_ should be in charge of the ocean. The Mer are split between loyalty to my father and the bribes by the spirits. They're corrupt. They'll do anything for power. They would even trick you into thinking that you're gonna benefit, when really, they'll just cast you aside once they reach their goal." The blonde girl, Annabeth, explained.

"Spirits? Getting spirits under control happens to be my specialty. You're in luck. So where do we find your dad?"

Percy smirked, "Underwater. But for a spirit, it shouldn't be a problem."

Jack pointed at Annabeth in curiosity. "What about her?"

Annabeth crossed her arms and glared at him. "I have a name, you know."

"Well, then I'm sorry. But seriously! How?" Jack said.

Percy and Annabeth smiled at each other and just like that, they dove into the sea. Jack saw Percy form a bubble around Annabeth and together, the three of them made their way to Poseidon's palace.

"Dad?" Percy called out.

Poseidon swam out. "Percy, what are you doing here? And what is _he_ doing here?" Poseidon took up a fighting stance and pointed the trident at his neck.

"Sheesh dad! He's here to help! And what are you doing?"

Poseidon glared. "Winter spirits have no place here."

Percy tried to reason with Poseidon. "He has experience dealing with spirits! He could help."

Poseidon shook his head. "Sorry, but his presence would merely rile up the spirits even more."

"Give him a chance. He could help!" Annabeth said.

Finally, Poseidon gave in.

"One chance. That's all you're getting from me."

"And I won't disappoint you. Besides, I'm a Guardian! What could go wrong?"

Poseidon sent the three of them.

Well, Percy. Lead the way."

**A/N: This was originally meant to be a one- shot but I've decided to make it two chapters. First to introduce, second to settle the conflict.**

**Hope you guys like this!**

**Your Buddy,**

**Insane PJO LOver**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own RotG or PJO**

Jack cursed himself as soon as he thought those words. Those words were what usually jinxed things! He wasn't even completely sure on what their mission was about. He tried to mentally list down everything that had happened.

1) The weird, stinky fish hobo

2) The teen that could see him

3) Apparently, the Greek Myths were true

4) There were rebel mermaids... that sounded like a band name..

5) Jack was on his way to calm them with two demigods without the faintest idea of what to do.

Oh, and he was underwater.

Percy seemed to know what he was doing and Jack was positive the blondie was smart, but he had yet to ask the question. The couple spoke to each other, suggesting things that he didn't understand. When Jack felt annoyed, he _really_ felt annoyed. Sure, leave the newbie out of your conversations. Not as if he needed any guidance or information...

"Um... guys, I'm still here!" Jack announced.

Percy, startled, spun around. "Oh gosh, sorry dude. We shouldn't be leaving you out. You're part of the team. Basically, Annabeth and I have coming up with theories on who the spirits are and how we can tackle them and stuff. You say you're good with spirits?"

Jack shrugged,"Takes one to know one!"

"Good," Percy muttered,"so can you tell us the names of every water spirit, specifically those with... issues..."

Jack chewed his lip, thinking. "Well... there are the Nereids... but those serve Poseidon... too loyal... But there are the naiads... some of them are good... but there are many rogue ones... but... wait... oh gosh. There's this spirit, he hates my guts, and he's not a water spirit but he might be teaming up... arming them. His name is Pitch Black."

Percy raised his finger questioningly. "So, um, any suspicion on the water spirit in charge of this fiasco?"

Annabeth pondered for a moment before suggesting,"I know he's not a spirit but could Oceanus have something to do with this?"

Percy looked at Jack, as if waiting for confirmation on his thoughts. How Jack was supposed to know what he was thinking, he hadn't the faintest idea.

"I'm not a mind reader, you know?" Jack grumbled.

Percy remained quiet, his eyebrows furrowed and his nose scrunched in concentration.

He finally responded to Annabeth and Jack's constant questioning.

"I spoke to the fish..." Percy announced," and they think that there is a possibility of Oceanus being involved but it's likely that it's something else since Lord Poseidon only recently beat Oceanus. From what they've seen and heard, it's something... something we've never handled before. I'm not even sure if it's Greek..."

Jack wondered and thought and pondered, thinking of every single water sprite or spirit but his thoughts kept on returning to one subject. _The kid could speak __fish__? _He scolded himself repeatedly, knowing that he should be focusing on the more important things at hand... but still, that was... strange. Finally, he managed to think of a spirit. "Aquatius."

Annabeth and Percy looked confused, having never heard the name before.

Jack sighed, explaining," He's not one of the well-known spirits, practically unknown, in fact. He's in charge of messing up the waters more than they should be messed with. All those hurricanes and tsunamis and all the happen way more often than they should? I'm positive that your dad makes barely any of them. He's also on good terms with Pitch so... tough luck for us."

Annabeth must have been thinking as Jack could practically hear the gears in her head whirring.

"Okay," Annabeth announced. "I may not be able to fight underwater, but that doesn't mean I'll just sit back and be completely useless. I'm a strategist and I can still help you take him down. When fighting, you have to glean information by the way they fight. Their strengths, theirs weaknesses, whether there's a pattern in which the opponent moves in. You have to learn how to make them use their weaknesses and turn their strengths against them. You have to know how to work together so that your powers complement each other and you can take him down. And I'll help you with that."

Listening to Annabeth's speech, Jack heaved a sigh of relief, knowing that there was someone with brains on the team. Percy was grinning broadly at his girlfriend. It made Jack curious, wondering how long they had known each other to be that close. They were cute together and Jack knew that they had each others' backs.

He thought back to his first encounter with Aquatius. It had been so long ago... in Jack's beginning days. Being new, Jack had no idea what to do and simply used his powers to cause winter whenever and wherever he pleased. He had unknowingly wreaked havoc and it wasn't his fault. No one had taught him what to do or how to control his powers.

Every spirit was annoyed with him. Well, all but one.

Aquatius.

Jack had been flying over an ocean, going back to his home with the help of his closest and best friend, the wind, when a wave surged out of the water, enveloping Jack. The wind had struggled, there was no doubt about it. It had tried and tried to pull Jack away. All of a sudden, a hand emerged from the wave and gripped Jack's cloak, pulling him down.

It had been a terrifying experience.

His skin was a dark, sea green, causing him to blend in with the surroundings. From what Jack had remembered, he was covered in scales and had sharp teeth. His deep voice was enough to cause Jack to almost jump out of his skin.

Aquatius was the most frightening creature Jack had ever come across.

He had wanted to 'adopt' Jack and teach him how to use his powers 'properly'. Which was code for 'force Jack to help him' and 'cause mayhem everywhere'.

It was only after meeting Aquatius that Jack realised that he should use his powers wisely. It made him feel uneasy, being the green, scaly creatures target.

Jack had known that no one was going to teach him how to use his powers. He was just going to have to learn on his own. And that had been exactly what he had done.

He figured that it had only been because of luck that he had escaped the monster.

And now, he was walking right back into it's clutches. Not the smartest thing to do, Jack knew, but he had no choice. He had people to save.

Annabeth spoke up,"You have any idea what his weaknesses are? His strengths?"

Jack shrugged, he had only met the guy once or twice.

Annabeth groaned, knowing that she wouldn't have much information on the guy beforehand. She was practically going in blind.

Jack led them but stopped abruptly, noticing Percy. The kid was shivering, his lower lip quivering. His face had flushed red and his knuckles were white as he clenched his fist.

"That Aquatius dude?' Percy whispered. "He's here."

Out of the blue, a shape emerged.

He was as freaky as Jack had remembered, looking like a disfigured Smurf. Except Jack wasn't sure if a Smurf could look that freaky.

"Perseus Jackson, eh? I've heard a lot about you, Poseidon child. You're powerful. And... is that Frost? Long time, no see, my invisible friend!" Aquatius greeted.

Jack snarled,"I'm not invisible anymore."

Aquatius shrugged. "I'm assuming you're here because of.. my partnership with Pitch? Or do you just want to confront me because of a few waves?"

Aquatius smirked. "No, I won't stop the waves. Why? A) It's fun to wreak havoc and B) Pitch needs the fear to survive. Can't I do a little favour for an old friend?"

Annabeth chose to remain quiet, observing the way Aquatius worked. She needed Jack and Percy to keep him busy.

Aquatius caused the water around him to stir, pushing outwards. The force nearly knocked Jack over but Percy easily held his ground.

Percy brought his hands up and pulled the water towards him. The water gathered around him, swirling rapidly. He forced the water towards his foe but there was no damage.

Annabeth realised that underwater, Jack was helpless against Aquatius as his ice would melt. Percy and Aquatius couldn't do anything against each other as it seemed that there water magic was equally strong. If Aquatius was a water spirit, he wouldn't be able to do anything on land. Percy and Jack would be able to pursue him and consequently, subdue him. Annabeth would also be able to engage in combat which would be a bonus what with her cap working again.

Annabeth called Jack over and he rushed, hoping that Annabeth had devised a plan.

"Crazy man over there's a water spirit, right?" Annabeth started. With Jack's nod, she continued," Well, water spirits aren't strong outside their element. If you and Percy could trick him into coming up... the three of us could work together and subdue him. It could work! You have to provoke Aquatius... use whatever you can! At the same time, Percy's gonna attack him. He'll have to try and attack both of you, leaving him weakened as you lead him out of the water and Percy pushes him out. I'll pop the bubble with my dagger and I'll put on my Yankees cap. That way, I'll turn invisible and I'll be able to stab him. Percy can Iris Message his father who can bring Aquatius to the Olympian Council where they can decide what to do with him!" Annabeth said without heaving a single breath in between.

Jack nodded and ran off towards Percy. Though he knew that it was going to be a lot more difficult than it sounded, he was certain that it would work. It had to.

Jack quickly told Percy the plan. Percy gave Annabeth a goofy grin as he set off to tackle Aquatius.

Jack realised that he would have to try to use his magic against their foe if the plan was to work. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he held his staff with both hands. He felt his power flow through him, into the staff. He stiffened as he felt the power surge through him. His staff began to glow blue and Jack had to stifle a scream of delight.

And then, ice began to shoot out.

He wasn't sure when or how it happened exactly but it did.

He directed his staff at Aquatius, glad for his good aim.

The moment the first shard hit him, Aquatius turned around to face Jack.

He shot a jet of water at Jack. Percy took the opportunity, pushing the water towards Aquatius while he was distracted. He growled in frustration, shooting at them at the same time. This time, with great difficulty, Jack managed to hold his own. He shook his staff again, his ice hitting Aquatius square in the face. Percy attacked once more. Aquatius knew he was outnumbered but he didn't give up.

With each time they attacked, they inched upwards, and according to Percy's internal radar, slightly closer to shore. And with each time, Annabeth inched along with them, pushing upwards with her bubble.

This went on for quite some time and Percy was sure that they had almost reached.

With one large surge, he pushed the four of them onto shore.

Annabeth immediately popped her bubble and slipped on her cap. Jack took up a fighting stance. Percy brought in waves, crashing them down on Aquatius.

Annabeth snapped her fingers, manipulating the Mist to prevent the mortals from thinking that they were beating up some random poor dude.

Aquatius tried to fight against the water but away from his element, his power was limited. Annabeth cut his shoulder, wounding the arm that she had noted was his stronger one. She couldn't take any chances. White smoke began to pour out of the wound. She assumed it was spirit 'blood'.

Jack shot ice at him which promptly encircled him, leaving him stuck. Percy sprayed some water before tossing in what Jack thought was a coin.

"Poseidon, Underwater Sea Palace."

The rainbow shimmered, leaving Poseidon's face there.

"We got 'em!" Percy announced," and we were wondering if you could take him to the council and decide what to do..."

Once that business was taken care of, Percy told Annabeth that he needed to speak with Jack for a second.

"You know... you were great out there," Percy praised him.

"You too."

Percy squirmed as he said,"Well, if you need to train or anything you could always visit me at Camp Half-Blood, Long Island Sound. I mean, I'm only there in the summer and occasionally winter but yeah... anyway, I realised that we might need to meet each other or help out so I've got a little something for you."

Percy held out a few of the golden coins and dropped them into Jack's palm. "All you've got to do is make a rainbow, throw one of these in and call me."

Jack smiled at Percy. "It seems that we haven't introduced ourselves properly. I am Jackson Overland Frost." He held out his hand.

Percy shook it. "And I am Perseus Jackson."

"My first name is your-"

"Yup, last," Percy cut him off.

"Anywho, see you some time, Frosty the Snowman," Percy bade Jack goodbye, as he walked off with Annabeth.

"You too, Nemo!" Jack retorted. The two boys rather maturely stuck out their tongues at each other.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth called Percy.

And as they walked off, Jack smiled and stared at the sea, watching the small waves.

**A/N: Guess who isn't satisfied with this chapter? Did you guess me? You get a cookie! Thanks for all the reviews, follows and faves and sorry for taking so long to update! I was really busy ****and I also procrastinated a lot.**

**I hope you enjoyed this fic and I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't that great! **

**I only have two OCs , Vir (from Secrets) and Aquatius so yeah... I honestly prefer Vir XD**

**This fanfic was completed on the 27th of November, 2014.**

**Signing out,**

**Insane PJO LOver**


End file.
